Death Of Cody Martin, Birth Of Zailey
by Cece Is Not Afraid
Summary: Cody dies in Boston then Zack decided to help Bailey cope through a special kiss, then they decided to become the one and only...Zailey! One-shot


**This is just a drabble of mine so be nice it's just a little stupid story I wrote.**

**The Death Of Cody Martin, The Birth of Zailey**

* * *

><p>On a dark day in Boston the gang was walking into town wasting time till lunch with Cody behind them trying to catch up while putting sanitizer on his cheek, it so happens that Bailey kissed him without warning to make him freak out, <em>He's such a baby, <em>his brother Zack thought.

"Come on Cody " Woody yelled in an impatient tone

"I'm trying to fight inflectional diseases Woody " Cody whined

"Well do it faster " Zack commented putting an arm around his girlfriend Bailey

The others walked while Cody was in the back until a dark shadow covered his body then he turned to meet eyes with a stranger with a gun, fear petrified him but he was able to mutter a few words

"D-D-D-Do y-y-y-y-you need some s-s-sanitizer " Cody asked stuttering in panic mode

The man shot him violently till his body was a bloody mess that was in love with his farm girl girlfriend, _oh how will Bailey live without me? _Cody thought as he was lying in the streets dying slowly and painfully. He was gone unnoticed till Zack noticed he was gone.

"Where's Cody?" Zack asked

"Oh no where's my Cody-bear" Bailey screamed frantically

"Let's go find him," Zack ordered

Running through the streets he tried to look for any sign of his twin brother but no luck causing worry in his body till he sees a blonde body lying in a dark alley then fear crept into him. The group walked over to the body to reveal it was Cody but covered in blood.

"OH MY GOSH CODY!" Woody screamed

"I LOVED HIM SO!" Woody screamed and gave him CPR

"Woody Stop he's dead" Bailey ordered

"OH MY GOD!" Zack yelled in pain

He cried hysterically till Bailey put an arm around him causing him to look at her in confusion, Woody and London went off to call Moseby to get Cody to the hospital.

"Why aren't you crying? " Zack asked through tears

"My great grandma told me that if something happens it supposed to help you learn and live "Bailey replied softly

"But he's my brother" Zack cried

"Well maybe he died so you could have something of his " Bailey replied leaning closer

Zack noticed there was tear streaming down her face but she tried to hide it, tried to hide her pain. He knew she loved Cody but could she replace his brother? They are twins; they do share a similar DNA.

"Bailey, if you will let me, I can be your Cody " Zack whispered

Bailey leaned in closer till their lips touched with amazing taste of his lips petrified her as she wrapped his arms around him making him come closer until totally engrossed in the kiss putting passion that Cody could never give her, Zack was better, he was...was...love. A love that everyone wants in a kiss but not all could have but she did receive him by the hands of god. _Who knew that his brother could fill me heart? _Bailey thought as she pulled away with a smile.

"Thank you Zack" Bailey whispered

**Five Year Later**

In those past years they got over the lost of Cody slowly but surely and got on with their lives, Bailey become a scientist who got the World Peace Prize, which gave her great adoration in the science community. Zack became a multimillionaire with many companies and many girl waiting for a date but sadly for them he is married to Bailey.

"Zack!" Bailey called

He walked in the mansion doors into their room as he noticed her wearing a plain blue dress and heels as Zack rapped his arms around her she whispered a few words in his ears making his eyes pop out.

"Your-Your-Your Pregnant?" Zack stuttered

"Yes and I think it's a boy?" Bailey replied

"How do you know?" Zack asked quivering

"I'm a scientist, I know things " Bailey replied proudly

"What will we name him?" Zack asked

Bailey leaned over and kissed him softly then kissed him again on the nose then leaned back and sat on the bed with her arms around him.

"Cody" Bailey replied

"I love it" Zack replied kissing her

* * *

><p><strong>The Death Of Cody Martin, The Birth Of Zailey<strong>

**Did you like because I'm worried about my writing style so thanks for reading, please tell me what you think by review, and bye-bye**

**~Cece**

**The One Who is Not Afraid**

**T.O.W.N.T.**


End file.
